


Artwork for The Daughter of Pain by merryghoul

by hollymarchosias



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Community: journeystory, Digital Art, F/M, Gen, Movie Poster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollymarchosias/pseuds/hollymarchosias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Digital collages in Gimp and FotoSketcher.  Simulated quad poster and lobby cards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for The Daughter of Pain by merryghoul

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Daughter of Pain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/588600) by [merryghoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul). 



> A bigger version of the poster can be seen [here.](http://i295.photobucket.com/albums/mm123/hollymarchosias/burn%20gorman/dopposter.png)
> 
> For journeystory's 2012-13 round.


End file.
